


From beginning to end

by drisles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ending I'd be happy with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From beginning to end

A drink at The Robber leads to a shared bottle of wine and a few too many beers at Maura's house, resulting in an impromptu sleepover in her guest room.

Jane always sleeps better here.

_Usually_. She _usually_ sleeps better here. But after the phone call from days prior, the Skype call from earlier in the day and the look Maura gave her when she told her the news... Jane can't stop the endless stream of thoughts that keep her from sleep. She is about to pull a pillow over her head and scream in frustration when a quiet knock on the door distracts her, finally, from her racing thoughts. A soft, "Jane?" follows.

"Come in," Jane answers. She sits up to turn on the bedside lamp, offering just enough light to see Maura take a tentative step into the room. Fresh-faced and glowing in a lilac silk nightgown, Maura asks, "Do you mind if I join you for a little while?"

"Of course not." Jane pats the space on the bed next to her.

With the detective's permission, Maura tiptoes her way into the room, swaying slightly from too much wine. As she reaches the edge of the bed, Jane asks if she's alright.

Maura nods. "I didn't want to be alone," she admits as she slips beneath the sheets. Jane gives her a knowing look, one of genuine understanding. She herself has had plenty of these nights. It was unavoidable in their line of work.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no," Maura replies. Honest as always. She curls onto her side to look at Jane. "Comfortable?" Maura's eyes trail over Jane's form atop the covers.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little warm from the wine."

"Ah."

"We're getting too old to drink that much."

"Speak for yourself, detective," Maura teases with a playful poke to Jane's side.

They both laugh; drift into a long, comfortable silence.

Maura tugs at Jane's right hand, cradling it between her own. Jane flinches at the contact; she tries not to moan as Maura presses her thumb against her scar and massages it gently.

"They've been bothering you lately," Maura observes. "More so than usual." She pauses to examine the scarring beneath her fingertips. "I can't remember the last time they were this red and irritated." Her thumb presses into Jane's palm with slightly more pressure, causing Jane to inhale deeply. A small noise escapes her lips.

Instantly, Maura pulls away, letting Jane's hand collapse in the space between them. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

Jane shakes her head and rolls onto her side to face Maura. "Don't stop."

Maura continues to massage aching palms with her skilled fingers.

Jane sighs; lets her eyelids fall shut.

The silence between them stretches on for many minutes before Jane speaks. Her voice low like gravel.

"What do you think I should do?"

"In regards to…"

" _Maura_ ," she says in the same tone she often delivers her signature line: _really?_

Maura sighs and remains quiet. Her index finger traces lines on Jane's limp palm.

"I think..." Maura begins. "I think it's wise to have options and to be thinking about your future—"

"—but?" Jane interrupts.

Maura purses her lips, trying not to smile. " _However_ ," she continues, "I don't think you would be happy. I don't think you would be fulfilled, not in the way you are now."

Jane's hand twitches beneath Maura's fingertips.

"I know you enjoyed your time with the students, and I know you would be a wonderful teacher. A wonderful role-model. But I don't think the timing is right."

Jane searches Maura's face, silently urging her to continue.

"When you returned from Quantico, when I asked you about your time there, the first thing you shared with me was your encounter with Shaun; all the red flags, everything you uncovered about him, the wire, the arrest. Everything you were excited about had nothing to do with the teaching part. You went to teach, but you ended up doing exactly what you do best. You detected. You solved. You delivered justice."

Jane can't help but laugh at Maura's choice of words. Maura bites her lip to keep from smiling.

"And selfishly, I would miss you." Maura pauses in an attempt to keep her emotions at bay. "You and your family have brought so much joy to my life," her voice cracks and a tear rolls down her cheek. "Now that I have you, now that I know what it feels like to be so… utterly _fulfilled_ , I don't know that I want to say goodbye."

"Maura," Jane says quietly, swiping her thumb across Maura's cheek.

"But," Maura recovers quickly, "regardless of my opinion, the decision is up to you. And I will support your decision 100% because I love you and I want you to be happy." Another tear rolls down the slope of her nose. "Even if you're 483.6 miles away from me."

Jane squeezes Maura's hand. Unable to form words to offer in return.

The touch propels Maura into action. She slips out from beneath the sheets and stands to make her way back to her bedroom.

She pauses at the doorway.

"Goodnight, Jane. Sleep well."

* * *

Hours later, after replaying their conversation on a loop, her own sentiments validated, Jane finds herself knocking on Maura's bedroom door. Maura mumbles in response, which Jane interprets as an invitation.

Foregoing the light switch, Jane stumbles in the dark until her knees collide with edge of Maura's bed. She's never been the graceful one. Aside from the initial mumble, Maura doesn't make a sound.

Jane scoots herself across the mattress until her front is melded against Maura's back. She sighs as Maura presses against her.

They fit together perfectly.

"You make me happy," Jane whispers against Maura's neck, unsure if she's even awake. "I'm not going anywhere."

A moment passes before Maura rolls over, smiling brightly. She looks proud of herself.

"What?" Jane asks, unable to stop a smile of her own from forming.

"Are we having a sleepover, or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" Maura delivers the line as if she had been planning this moment for the past seven years.

Jane doesn't even attempt to hold back her laughter. Her heart swells at the way Maura looks up at her with pride, a smile from ear to ear. Jane pulls her close, her hand tangles itself in sand-colored hair.

She kisses the crown of Maura's head and says with a smile, "you're the dumbest genius I know."


End file.
